


The Girl Everyone Wants

by zvi



Category: Smallville
Genre: Character of Color, F/F, wednesday100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-26
Updated: 2003-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A man is sitting on the stairs. There's something in his hands that holds his attention. A woman comes up from behind and sits down with him. Someone is headed in their direction, but hasn't been spotted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Everyone Wants

"Good thing I wasn't carrying things down," said Lana, sitting next to Pete on the tiny staircase to the Talon's attic. She nudged him with her shoulder. "What's up?"

"You know I like Chloe? As a girl, not just as a friend."

"Yup."

"She still hung up on Clark?"

Lana shrugged. "Not exactly."

He nodded, opened his hands. Pink paper with
    
    
    Chloe+Lana

in a big heart rested against thick brown fingers. "She hung up on you?"

She shook her head and took the paper from him, balled it up. "That's mine." She stood up and offered her hand. "Chloe was helping me put stuff away. Let's go."


End file.
